Constant Changes
by kericobarbossa
Summary: Ariel goes through another change with her new human body, but this change is much more natural. Only for adventurous readers.


A/N: So this is my first and most likely only Little Mermaid fic. It's just a one-shot that popped in my head while watching the movie the other day. It's rated M just in case and I will say ahead of time: if you are easily offended, grossed out, or made uncomfortable, you probably shouldn't read these. But if you're a brave soul, read on and I promise some laughs. Review too, please! Enjoy.

~.~.~.~.~

Ariel loved being human. She loved it. She was ever fascinated by her new _legs_, _feet_, and _toes_. Yet there was a spot between her _legs_ that confounded her. She'd once asked Carlotta about it and if it had a name, but Carlotta turned bright red and mumbled something very quickly that Ariel didn't understand. So, she sought after Eric and asked him. Eric turned an even _brighter_ shade of red than Carlotta and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. At this point, Ariel got upset.

"Why won't anyone give me a straight answer?" she tried to sound fierce. Eric looked at her adorably angered face and eased slightly.

"Oh, Ariel," he tried not to laugh at her, "It's just not something that people really talk about, okay?" Ariel huffed, unsatisfied. She looked up at him though her dark lashes with pursed lips and Eric found it way sexier than intended. He smirked and cupped her cheek, bending down to kiss her lightly. Ariel eased, anger washing away, and kissed him back. When he pulled away, he said to her in a low voice, "I promise that someday soon I will show you _exactly _what that's used for."

~.~.~.~.~

A few busy weeks of wedding planning had passed and one night, Ariel was particularly exhausted. She was grumpy from being fitted for her wedding dress all day, her stomach hurt, and just wanted to go to sleep. She took off her dress and slipped on her nightie. That was when she felt a strange sensation. Like water running down her leg. She lifted her nightie to discover she it wasn't water, but blood! Her eyes widened in horror. _Why am I bleeding! _Ariel was absolutely terrified so, barefoot, she ran for the person she trusted most.

When she reached Eric's room, she pounded on the door furiously, calling Eric's name in a frantic voice. Eric quickly opened the door.

"Ariel? What's wr-" he was interrupted by her pushing her way into his room. Eric shut the door behind him and Ariel burst into panicked tears.

"Eric! I'm bleeding! My _legs_ are bleeding and I don't know why!" Eric looked at her red-stained nightie in shock.

"Ariel! Oh my God! Did you cut yourself? What happened?"

"No! I think something is wrong with Daddy's transformation! Maybe I'm not supposed to be human this long! Maybe Daddy transformed me wrong!" Eric ran a panicked hand through his black hair and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, let's get you to the doctor."

As the two ran through the palace corridors, they were stopped by a concerned Carlotta.

"Woah, woah! What's the rush?" she inquired, halting them.

"Carlotta! I don't have time to explain, but Ariel's bleeding and I think something is seriously wrong. We have to get her to a medic," Eric explained frantically.

Carlotta looked at Ariel, noticing her blood-stained nightgown and something clicked in her head. Ariel'd been human for almost a month now and knew virtually nothing about her new, human body. Carlotta sighed knowingly and took Ariel by the hand.

"You're perfectly fine, dear. Follow me," Carlotta said encouragingly, trying to pull her along, but Eric didn't let go of Ariel's other hand.

"Carlotta, wha-?" Eric tried to spit out but was interrupted by an annoyed look from Carlotta.

"She's menstruating, Eric," Carlotta said sternly.

"She's wha-?" then in dawned on him. Realization hit him like a pound of bricks and Eric turned an impossible shade of pink. "_Oh_." He'd completely forgotten about _that_! He let go of Ariel's hand and not looking at her face said, "You're going to be fine, Ariel."

Carlotta walked a confused Ariel down the hall and Eric walked back to his room, really wishing the last ten minutes of his life hadn't happened.

~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: Bahaha! So did you like it? Were you grossed out? Haha, sorry if you were. I thought it was a funny idea because, I mean, it had to happen sometime! She _did _have Melody. Anyway! Please review! I don't even care if you're flaming, I just like feedback. Thanks!


End file.
